Were we belong
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Uno no puede controlar la vida, apenas podemos controlar nuestra propia vida ¿Cómo esperaba poder decidir sobre lo que ella haría? Pero después de todo, ellos eran demasiado testarudos. Parte 11º de Sheena's Choice.


**Sheenas Choice es una colección de veintitrés drabbles que van dedicados a mi amiga Sheena, dado que es su cumpleaños quería dedicarle con todo mi amor estas historias. Espero que le gusten y a los demás también. Los drabbles son de fandoms diferentes, entre ellos son de SnK, Assassins Creed, Evangelion, Anatomía de Grey, El Ministerio del Tiempo, etc.**

 **Were We Belong**

La vida son sucesos que ocurren sin más, accidentes repentinos que no se pueden predecir; solo se puede elegir la forma en la que afrontamos estos acontecimientos. Podemos rebelarnos contra ellos, aceptarlos, resignarnos o intentar cambiarlos. Aunque realmente hay cosas que uno por más que quiera no podrá evitar.

Lydia Kaminski no había podido hacer nada por su hija. La había dado vestidos, zapatos, consejos; la peinaba todos los días para hacer que su melena rubia creciera más y más. Se había esforzado en educarla para que en un futuro pudiera encargarse de la floristería y casarse, formando una familia. Como debía de ser.

Pero Nanaba se había negado a seguir lo que sus mayores le decían, enfrentándose a sus padres ¿Y por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por un chico?¿Querer mudarse?¿Trabajar en algo diferente como artista o modista? No, y aunque ninguna de las opciones hubieran sido del todo de su agrado lo comprendería. Sin embargo ella había roto todo por querer ir al ejército ¿¡Qué tenía de atractivo estar sudorosa, arriesgando tu vida por desconocidos?!

Todavía le perseguía el recuerdo del día en el que la pillo en su cuarto, con pantalones y cortándose su pelo, que le había llegado hasta las caderas, como un chico. Día a día ella y su marido se esforzaban por olvidar que alguna vez tuvieron una hija, nunca hablaban de ella ni dejaban que de mencionará su nombre. Tal vez era cruel dar la espalda de tal modo a una criatura que ella misma había traído al mundo ¿Pero que había de ellos? ¿Acaso no podían ponerse en su piel y ver el dolor que es observar como tu hija desprecia todo lo que le has enseñado y dado por algo tan horrible como el ejercito?

La florista negó con la cabeza antes de cerrarse bien el abrigo y salir a las nevadas calles de Karense. Su marido, Joseff, se había adelantado para ir al mercado sobre hielo que se hacía anualmente. Ahí vendían arreglos florales para las fiestas, plantas y flores de invierno e incluso remedios hechos en su invernadero. Caminaba con tranquilidad, ya que Janik, el joven ayudante que habían contratado para ayudarles en la tienda y que seguramente heredaría el negocio cuando ellos no pudieran hacerse cargo, estaba junto a Joseff.  
Al llegar al mercado vio algo que le hizo quedarse congelada en el sitio, mirando anonadada lo que nunca pensaba que iba a ver. No era tan extraño, eran unos hermanos que iban todos juntos riendo y mirando los puestos. Se podía deducir que todos eran hermanos por su parecido, siete hermanas, dos estarían en sus treinta, tres en estaban a finales de su veintena mientras que otra apenas había cumplido veinte. Las otras dos eran una chica de unos diecisiete años y la más joven tendría trece u doce años. Y luego estaba el único varón entre todas, un hombre también en sus treinta con una barba de tres días. Se veía que eran hermanos por su pelo rubio, unos ojos azules de diferentes tonalidades, gran altura y otros parecidos. No obstante estaban acompañados por una persona más, una chica, la cual era el objeto que Lydia observaba detenidamente. Era Nanaba, llevaba el mismo corte de pelo que cuando se fue de casa, sólo se podía distinguir que era una mujer porque llevaba una gabardina negra, con la capucha y las mangas recubiertas de pelo de algún animal, con la cintura ceñida, mostrando su verdadero sexo.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía no era verla así, sino ver como estaba agarrada del brazo del único varón del grupo. Era como si fueran una...pareja. Ambos se reían al unísono, cruzando de vez en cuando miradas mientras las otras hablaban animadamente.

En ese momento no sabía si huir, pedirle explicaciones, aunque lo último sería un tanto vergonzoso; ella había jurado no volver a dirigirle la palabra como su hija, y tampoco le gustaría que aquellos que tenía cerca se girasen para mirar a la intrusa. Por lo cual decidió tomar otro camino para evitar que la viese, acudiendo así a su marido sin contarle nada de lo sucedido.

A la vez Nanaba sintió como si alguien les estuviera observando a ella y a sus cuñadas, girando la cara en busca de alguien que no estaba. Era algo muy extraño, pero habría jurado que había alguien. Mike entrelazó su mano con la suya, reclamando sutilmente su atención.

-¿Ocurre algo Nana?.-

-Habría jurado...- Su mirada aún buscaba a esa persona, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-¿Qué?.- Se le veía un tanto preocupado, sabía que su reciente esposa había nacido en esa ciudad. Le había contado todo sobre como sus padres la dejaron de lado cuando decidió irse a la academia. Pero sus siete hermanas habían insistido en querer pasar un día con su cuñada, encantadas por el hecho de su mujeriego pero querido y protector hermano se hubiera casado al fin.- ¿Has visto a alguien?-

-No... serán paranoias mías. Ya sabes, llevaba años sin volver aquí.-

-¿No quieres encontrarte con ellos, verdad?.- Más que una respuesta era una afirmación, comprendiendo el temor de la soldado.

-Bueno para ellos no soy familia, así que seguramente girarían la cara y harían como si nada.-

-Eh, no estés triste, ahora tienes a una nueva familia. Aunque lamento que sean tan...ellas.-

Se disculpó con una sonrisa divertida mientras miraba a sus hermanas con cariño. Ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras las observaba junto con su marido. La mayor de los ocho era Integra, una mujer igual de alta que Mike, con un tono de rubio más claro y los rasgos afilados como su padre; a pesar de tener ya cuarenta y un años se veía igual de joven que en su veintena. Luego estaba Olivia, con un rostro más redondo y que se dedicaba a servicios de seguridad privada para los adinerados junto a su marido, que en breves iba a cumplir treinta y nueve años. Mike era el tercero con treinta y siete años, después iban sus hermanas mellizas de treinta años Lucrecia y Trish, ambas se parecían mucho a Integra con algunas diferencias como lunares y demás. Seras tan solo tenía veintiun años, y se estaba preparando para llevar el negocio familiar, comerciando con telas, su pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros. Por último estaba Winry, de diecisiete, y Shiemi de doce años, las dos admiraban muchísimo a Mike y Nanaba, pues adoraban el ejército y su valentía.

Todos eran muy bien parecidos, y a decir verdad Nanaba llegaba a sentirse intimidada ante una familia así, pero agradecía que vieran de tan buena gana de su único hijo varón se casase con una mujer como ella: sin familia, sin una belleza arrolladora (a su gusto) ni nada que ofrecer salvo la persona en sí. Era cierto que las tres hermanas llegaban a ser un tanto ruidosas, entre algunas que eran revoltosas, otras más serias y demás formaban un cuadro pintoresco. En aquel instante estaban discutiendo en que si deberían de ir a tomar algo o patinar, cuando la soldado vio un puesto que conocía de sobra.

Era el de sus padres, podía ver como su padre cogía a un muchacho de los hombres mientras se despedía, probablemente para tomar un descanso, y su madre se ponía al frente de éste. Aprovechando que la familia Zacharius estaba entretenida en su discusión, se dirigió hasta allí. Sabía que no sería bien recibida, pero no obstante sentía que era lo correcto. Aunque ellos la odiasen a muerte para ella siempre serían sus padres, a los que querría.

Cuando llegó ahí su madre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente durante unos segundos antes de poner ese rostro severo con el que se despidieron, iba a hablar cuando su hija le interrumpió.

-Hola madre.-

-No se a que te refieres con madre, yo no tengo hija.- Esas palabras eran como dagas en el corazón de Nanaba, aunque después de todo ¿Qué podía esperar?- Que quieres ahora.-

-Yo solo quería saludarte, estaba por la zona y...-

-¿Nanaba?.- Surgió la voz de Joseff, haciendo que ambas mujeres se girasen sorprendidas.- ¿Es que acaso no te había muerto?-

-Padre, yo...solo quería saludaros. Han pasado muchos años y contaros..-

-No queremos saber nada de ti.- Le contestó con firmeza mientras se acercaba a ella.- Después de todo lo que nos has hecho sufrir, despreciando todo lo que te dimos, haciendo que tu madre perdiese a su hija ¿Esperabas que tras veinte años te perdonaríamos sin más? Ahora que eres adulta habrás aprendido a aceptar las consecuencias de tus decisiones. Tan solo mírate, sigues igual que entonces ¿De verás te merece la pena todo eso? ¿Vale lo suficiente como para que siempre estés sola? Quien va a querer a una mujer que no es mujer, espabila de una vez.-

-Eso no es..- Su voz era temblorosa, sus palabras las misas y su corazón estaba apunto de volver a estallar. Para ellos seguía siendo una vergüenza, tal era ésta que ni siquiera querían reconocerla como su hija.- En verdad...-

-¿No ves que si sigues así vas a acabar muy mal?-

En ese momento, cuando ella solo iba a estallar en lágrimas y a huir del lugar como hizo a sus trece años, unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué narices está ocurriendo aquí?- Dijo en un tono demandante el capitán Zacharius, intimidando al instante a la pareja de floristas.- ¿Todo bien Nana?-

-Disculpe, pero ¿Puedo saber quien se cree usted como para irrumpir en la conversación?-

-Soy el marido de Nanaba.- Declaró, provocando que los dos cerraran la boca de golpe.- Y me parece que no saben absolutamente nada de su hija. No tienen ni idea de quien es, o de lo que ha hecho y mucho menos de las vidas que ha salvado. Los que deberían de avergonzarse son ustedes por no saber apreciar la excelente persona que es. Sinceramente llego a preguntarme como pueden estar tan ciegos. Y no se preocupen por ella, por suerte me tiene a mi y muchas más personas, los cuales saben como tratarla.- Con cada palabra que decía soltaba más veneno, el cual había estado guardado durante, cuando veía que la mayoría de las inseguridades de la soldado eran por su culpa.- Pero tampoco soy quien para decirles lo que hacer con su vida, y si ahora nos disculpaís Nanaba está con su verdadera familia, siendo más felices de lo que ustedes podrían haberla hecho.-

Y con esa furioso reproche pasó su brazo por los hombres de la atónita rubia, arrastrándola lejos de sus padres. Sabía que no estaba bien hablarle así a los que eran sus suegros, pero le hervía la sangre al ver como ellos le decían esas cosas a su hija. Si ellos no la entendían estaba bien, pero por lo menos debían de respetarla.

Ella miró hacia delante, aún en shock por el violento encuentro. No era como se lo esperaba, pensaba que tal vez al saber que ella había tenido una exitosa carrera militar, la cual continuaba, y que estaba casada con el segundo hombre más fuerte de la humanidad se plantearían mejor las cosas. Pero se equivocó, no era que ellos la hubieran olvidado; sino que la habían matado. En su mundo ella no existía, solo era una sombra, una triste tumba. Lo que estaba muerto no se podía recuperar. Jamás volverían a acogerla. Su pecho se oprimía mientras su mirada seguía perdida y Mike la llevaba por el mercado.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a donde se dirigían e encontraban dentro de un puesto de Glüwein, tenía unos techos por encima con unas estufas portátiles para calentar a los clientes mientras bebían el vino caliente. Estaba pegado a la pista de patinaje donde podía ver a sus cuñadas pasándoselo como crías. Dos humeantes tazas del cálido alcohol mientras que su marido se ponía a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Mike no tenías que haber traído eso.-

-Bebe.- Le ordenó simplemente, pero no sonaba a Mike sino al capitán Zacharius. Extrañada, Nanaba alzó la mirada para ver la expresión severa en su rostro y como agarraba la taza con tan fuerza que se llegó a preguntar si iba a reventarla. Por lo cual decidió beber, pues uno de los dos debía de ser el que permanecía con calma.- Siento lo de antes. Pero es solo que..- Se mordió el labio, no queriendo insultar a sus padres delante suya, aunque no merecían tal título.

-Esta bien.- Instó la soldado con voz dulce, la misma que usaba para calmar a los heridos y moribundos en los carros de enfermería durante las exploraciones. Su mano se pose sobre una de las que agarraba la taza, haciendo que ésta se relajase casi al instante.- No es nada nuevo que no te caigan bien los suegros.- Añadió con un tono más alegre, provocando que la pareja se riera al unísono. Al ver que había logrado calmar a su marido decidió volver a hablar del tema, no sin antes beber de la taza.- De no ser por ti no se como habría podido acabar. Fue una tontería por mi parte intentar alcanzar algo que ya se perdió hace mucho tiempo.-

-Lo se... debería de haberte detenido, pero pensé que ellos no serían así de...-

-¿Testarudos?-

-Inmaduros.- Su voz era profunda mientras su mirada estaba perdida en la taza, ni siquiera prestaba atención a los gritos de sus hermanas al hacer el payaso en la pista.- Parecen niños que solo quieren ver el mundo a su manera, como si su camino fuera el único y el mejor...¿Cómo pueden estar tan ciegos?-

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.- Respondió con resignación la soldado mientras se encogía de hombros, vaciando la taza de un trago.- Por lo menos ahora estoy segura de ello.-

-Oye Nana...Si alguna vez llego a ser así con mis hijos tienes derecho a pegarme todo lo que quieras.-

-¿Es que vas a querer hijos?- Preguntó retóricamente entre risas. Ambos sabían que no podían hacer eso, después de todo seguían siendo miembros de la legión; suficiente con haber podido casarse y de disponer de dos semanas de luna de miel.- Pero tu nunca serías así, solo hay que ver como eres con tu familia...-

-Les caes muy bien, ya te tienen como a su nueva hermana. Puede que te lleguen a arrastrar de compras por Sina- Comentó como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿No iba a ser solo dos días aquí y luego una semana para nosotros?-

-Verás...ellas quieren partir mañana, tienen la ropa y todo...- Él estaba esforzándose por no reírse ante las reacciones de su esposa, que parecía querer tirarse de un puente.- Solo serán dos días más, después ellas se irán, tendremos tiempo para nosotros y volveremos.-

-Los echo de menos...- Nanaba hizo una pausa para mirar hacia el cielo, como si estuviera navegando a través de los recuerdos.- a los de la legión.-

-Es normal, es tu hogar. Tal vez no es lo idóneo, con tantas muertes y titanes pero... ahí está tu familia. Da igual de donde vengas, tu género o incluso si estas casada; naciste para ser un soldado.-

-¿Y para que naciste tu, Mike?- Preguntó con curiosidad mientras le cogía del brazo para encabezar la marcha hacia la pista antes de que las hermanas Zacharius les reclamasen.-

-Nací para luchar a tu lado.-

Cuando dijo eso ella solo pudo apartar la mirada, con un notable rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo que sus ojos azules resaltasen aún más. La sonrisa de Mike era ladina, con la ternura inundaba de ternura. Se estaba felicitando a sí mismo por haber dicho algo así, no es como que fuera un genio en lo que respecta el amor. Pero sobretodo, agradecía poder estar ahí para ver a la mujer de su vida reaccionando como una adolescente. A estas alturas que se pusiera así le hacía sentirse casi como cuando comenzaron a salir, ambos nerviosos, acostumbrados a tantos años de amistad. Él mismo había visto como las inseguridades de Nanaba hacían que ella misma dejase de avanzar como debería, por ello desde la academia siempre la instó a mejorar, a superarse y a nunca dudar de sí misma.

Ahora miraba a la mujer que se patinaba hacia sus hermanas y veía a alguien que era digno del amor y respeto de todos, una de esas personas que hay cada mil años. Pensar que él había hecho que ella ahora fuera una mujer más segura de sí misma, que incluso tuviera el valor de ir a ver a sus padres cuando le aterrorizaba si quiera hablar de ellos...

Realmente ellos no sabían que se habían perdido el mayor suceso de sus vidas: su hija. Pero por suerte existen personas que pueden apreciar estas maravillas, como Mike, de las cuales cuidarían como un tesoro.

Y Mike no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ser su guardían. Era lo que había prometido; protegerla y amarla hasta su último aliento. Con ese pensamiento se deslizó hasta las mujeres que más quería en el mundo.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno esto iba a ser un drabble, y no se como ha llegado a ser un fic de 2000 palabras xD. Por si alguno se siente algo confuso, sigo mucho el headcanon de mi rol de SnK, en el que yo hago de Mike y por alguna razón(no me acuerdo ahora de cual se trataba) decidí hacer que Mike tuviera siete hermanas y él fuera el único varón. Así que tranquilidad porque no es canon lo de las hermanas.**

 **Aunque eso no sea 100% canon espero que os haya gustado la historia y muchos besos a todos~**


End file.
